The Cleric
'The Cleric''' is the main antagonist of Toy Story That Time Forgot. He is the spiritual leader of the Battlesaurs, and the only who knows about them being just toys. He has taken advantage of the fact Mason is distracted by his Optimum X console to keep the Battlesaurs in their ignorance and remain their leader and in complete control of their fate. He is always accompanied by three acolytes, which are apprentices in training.Toy Story That Time Forgot, Full Panel - #SDCC 2014 on YouTube (6:20 - 7:00) The Cleric is headquartered in the tower of the "dream elders", which is supposedly in communication with mysterious superior beings, but which is actually controlled by the Cleric. Toy Story That Time Forgot He is first seen when Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Trixie and Angel Kitty arrive at the Battlesaur playset. At first he orders Rex and Trixie to leave, but upon the insistence of Reptillus Maximus, he allows them to enter, and has them endorse Battlesaur weaponry. At the same time, he has Woody, Buzz and Angel Kitty being taken as prisoners. However, the Cleric is upset that Trixie talks with Reptillus, as she may lead him to realize they are toys. As a distraction, he activates the dream elders' call for battle. He then takes place at the Arena of Woe as the arbiter of the combats, deciding of the life and death of the toys pitted against Reptillus Maximus. When Trixie tries to save Woody and Buzz, all the Battlesaurs realize she has the name of Bonnie on her paw, which the Cleric identifies as "the mark of obedience", a sign that she has surrendered to someone. As a result, the Cleric deems Trixie unworthy of being a Battlesaur and an enemy. He then sends Reptillus after her when she escapes the arena. Once the combats are finished, Woody and Buzz discover the Cleric's true nature as he prepares to dispose of them in "the pit", an aeration vane leading to a shredding fan. His plans are eventually foiled, as Trixie succeeds to get Mason and Bonnie interested in their new toys, thus revealing to all Battlesaurs their true nature. As Mason and Bonnie play with the Cleric, they release a pair of wings. Following this, it appears the Cleric had a change of heart, and enjoys their new situation. Trivia *The Cleric bears a striking resemblance to one of the creatures in the 1982 fantasy film The Dark Crystal. *The Cleric is the fifth main Toy Story antagonist to be a toy after Stinky Pete, the main antagonist of Toy Story 2; Emperor Zurg, who was the tertiary antagonist of Toy Story 2 and the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its movie; Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, the main antagonist of Toy Story 3 ''(Trixie's first appearance in the ''Toy Story franchise); and the Small Buzz Lightyear toy, the main antagonist of the Toy Story Toon, Small Fry. *He is very similar to Lotso in many ways: both toys are antagonists, both use other toys as their minions, and both use a certain place as their lair (for Lotso, Sunnyside Daycare; for the Cleric, Mason's room) while children are not around or busy. The only difference is how they use it: Lotso uses Sunnyside Daycare as a Prison Camp and the Cleric uses Mason's room as the Battlesaurs' tribe. Gallery time4.png TSTTF-Cleric.jpg References